


February 15, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I can't battle villains after midnight, but you can eat snacks?'' Supergirl muttered as she scowled.





	February 15, 2006

I never created DC canon.

''I can't battle villains after midnight, but you can eat snacks?'' Supergirl muttered as she scowled and Amos finished his cake with wide eyes.

THE END


End file.
